Gojira Namufira
Gojira Namufira is a character in Total Drama Sujira. She is a pampered and articulate Grim Reaper from the Underworld who used to be a part of The Liberators. Gojira left said organization after General Bunko betrayed them and got the receiving end of Ryo's and Hydraken's Sparking Metsuken. Immediately following the end of the General, Gojira, Daisuke, and Hanza joined with the Sujira Assault Squadron temporarily. A man in his late teens, Theodore, usually appears by her side as a personal butler. In Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code, Gojira appears to have not aged as much and seems virtually no different than she did in the first series. Appearance Gojira appears to be a small girl with dark turquoise hair with a strand that fringes the left side of her face. She tends to have sunken blue eyes (in the anime adaptation, they seem to be more bored than simply sunken). Gojira's outfit is a black-and-green gown with the cuffs having a slight tear in them, a large bandage for her right arm that supposedly keeps her powers in balance, and white slippers. On her back are a pair of feathery buds that can transform into hellish wings resembling that of Death, himself. In Kurayami-judai form, Gojira becomes significantly taller and leans a bit to the curvy side. Most of the characteristics she had in her base form stay in place, although her sclera turns multi-colored. Gojira gains a slight lisp when speaking, which is in stark contrast with her base and Otona-jigoku form's more refined speech. For the Otona-jigoku, Gojira gains a few inches in height and has a grey halo over her head. Her white slippers become thigh high boots with spikes to the sides. The sclera reverts back to its original state, and Gojira's base form's manner of speaking returns. Personality Normal In her base form, Gojira is a very refined and aristocratic young girl who enjoys drinking tea and practicing on her organ. Despite the sophisticated nature she possesses, she can be quite boastful... albeit in her own theatrical way; this side of her is prominent during her battle with Akagi, in which she said that she expected more of an "equal bout" because of the contrast in size between the two. Nevertheless, Gojira is a fairly patient and well-mannered individual. Kurayami-judai Gojira's second form. Although she has matured physically, she has not undergone development mentally, and if anything, one can argue that her level of sanity has deteriorated. Gojira acts more playfully and not as uptight in this state, not to mention the fact that a slight lisp is added when speaking. Interestingly, it also renders her style of combat unpredictable, which captivates her to practically no end. Otona-jigoku Gojira's third and most dangerous form. To make a long story short: while in the Otona-jigoku state, Gojira apparently has a combination of her second form's unpredictability and her regular self's sense of sophistication and dramatic bragging. Her speech has also been reverted back. Ironically, Gojira dislikes undergoing this transformation the most. History The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Hisayo Mochizuki (base form) *Aya Hisakawa (Kurayami-judai form) *Mariko Suzuki (Otona-jigoku form) English *Mela Lee Trivial Facts *For the English adaptations of any media (which includes films or video games), Gojira and Theodore talk with British accents. This can be justified due to their nature. And Sadamoto once intended to give a non-Japanese name to the former, just to further bring emphasis. *She shares similarities with the character Rachel Alucard; both are not only heiresses and own butlers, but seem to have an air of proudness. They also share an English VA. Quotes *(To Theodore; about Ryo Tetsumaki) "Theodore... Most definitely a parlous one, this young man is. Perhaps if he were to encounter us, things would be all the more merrier." *(To Akagi Terashima): "A pity. You and I apparently are not seeing eye to eye under these underprivileged conditions. Theodore and I were to anticipate an equal bout... but your enormous stature makes it difficult for me to perceive you as serious. If anything, it would be all a huge disadvantage for you, because... Would you desire to know why that is? Coherently simple: I am not only smaller, but more agile. You have no chance in Hell." *(To Akagi Terashima): "Ashashashashasha!!!! Stop foolin' around, Fatso! Why ain't cha tryin' ta fight back!? Mah butler an' me're gettin' bored jusht lookin' at cha like dat! Once ya loshe, ya gotta put choself on a diet... jusht shayin'." *(To Akagi Terashima) "You... You made me witness an important moral during this time: size is not the one thing that is concerned. A person's spirit... Yes... It would appear that a person's spirit and well-being all matters once a bout has gone underway. I give you my thanks... Akagi Terashima." *(To General Bunko) "This entire time, you were no more than a mere wolf in sheep's clothing. I am unsure whether to believe that performance was convincing or purely mendacious. Then again, that SAS organization DID speak of you in an overwhelmingly negative tone... in that case, Theodore and I think you're reprehensible, also. Prepare yourself!" Category:Female characters Category:800-year-olds Category:Reaper Category:Devil Hunters Category:Namufira Category:The Liberators Category:Others Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former antagonists